A warm day in Konoha
by simply.complicated1
Summary: There is a heatwave in Konoha and our favorite little ninja are by a lake cooling off. A one shot full of random drabble and multiple pairings. Enjoy


**A warm day in Konoha**

_**Author's Notes: The weather was really warm outside and I was sitting watching Naruto on my laptop out in the back garden and it gave me a few ideas so here they are. Enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**_

There was a heat wave in Konoha. Everything and everyone were wilting in the hot blazing sun. The guys were walking around with only their shorts. The girls had on their short low cut tops and skirts or really short shorts. The Jonin had told their squads to take the day off it was too warm for training. So some of our favourite little ninja had a brain wave.

"Why don't we have a water fight down near the lake in the training grounds?" Suggested a hopeful Naruto.

"Or we could go for a swim." Kiba suggested.

"Yeah we could make a picnic lunch and make a day of it." Ino mentioned.

"And we could round up everyone else and see if they wanted to join." An over excited Sakura suggested.

"All right you guys go get ready n we'll meet back here in an hour or so. If you see anyone let them know. And our senseis too I'm sure they would like to cool off and they will appreciate it." Kiba announced.

Around an hour and a half later the rookie nine and Gai's squad were all hanging out at the lake. The slightly unemotional members were sitting on the bank with their feet in the cool water having minimal conversation with anyone who spoke to them.

"Neji come on in the water's great." Tenten exclaimed splashing him and Sasuke. Neji rolled his eyes at her and slid into the water snaking his arms around her waist and kissing her lightly just behind her ear. She giggled in response then whispered "I love you Neji Hyuga.".

Just then Sakura sneaked up on Sasuke she knew that he knew she was there he just made no attempt to move until she tried to shove him into the water he spun round and grabbed her and they both fell in together.

"You are going to pay for that later tonight" Sasuke muttered into the pink kunoichi's ear. She turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"We'll see." She told him simply before she kissed him fully on the lips, silencing him from making anymore comments. After the initial shock of showing affection in public Sasuke growled in her ear "You are so luck I love you Sakura Haruno."

Under the waterfall that supplied the water for the huge lake Hinata was enjoying the cool water running through her hair and down onto her back.

"There you are." Announced Naruto quietly as her reached her in her tranquil surroundings. The noise from the waterfall blocked out the giggles and noise coming from their friends.

"Hi Naruto-kun I'm sorry I didn't know you were looking for me."

"Don't worry about it I was just looking for you because we didn't know where you had run off to." He told her. She smiled at him lovingly with a small blush crossing her smooth cheeks.

"It's beautiful here Naruto-kun don't you think?" She asked him.

He walked closer to her and pulled her into his embrace. "It's perfect and so are you." He had one arm around her waist and his other was lightly holding her head to his chest. She was listening intently to his slow and steady heartbeat. None of them had to say a word because they knew what the other was thinking.

_I love you with all of my heart and soul. For now and for forever._

Back at the louder part of the lake the guys had started racing and testing their strength against each other in the water. The girl's were splashing around with a beach ball. That is everyone except Kiba and Ino who were sitting under a tree. Ino was wrapped in a towel leaning against Kiba trying to dry off.

"You seem tired Ino are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine it's just the heat makes me tired I sort of feel like an afternoon nap." She informed him resting her head on his broad shoulder. Kiba tensed, he wasn't used to being so close to his crush but recently she had been spending time with him when she wasn't busy. She fluttered a hand across his exposed muscles on his chest.

"Kiba relax, I don't bite." She turned her head and nibbled his collar bone lightly. Kiba reacted by putting his arm around her and relaxing his muscles.

"Ino rest the heat is making you delirious." He chuckled nervously. She pulled away and looked him directly in the eyes.

_Men you have to spell everything out to them._ She giggled to herself

"Kiba the sun is not making me delirious. I love you." She rested her head back on his shoulder and he didn't tense. She let her eyes close and heard him whisper into her hair.

"Good because I love you too"

On the other side of the Lake Shikamaru was lying on the soft grass watching the sky.

_She'll be pleased. No clouds will mean lots of visible stars tonight. Temari loves the stars and I love her. _He thought to himself with a smile.

Lee, Chouji, Shino and Sai were sitting near the picnic blanket. Lee was discussing the concept of youth with Sai who was now just agreeing with the green beast of Konoha Junior and smiling when required. Chouji was munching his favourite flavour of chips just happily watching all of his friends have fun in the water under the sun. Shino had spotted a very unusual looking spider and had his parasitic insects track it so that once he had completed the container for him to carry the spider home in he could find and capture it easily.

The jonin were all seated around a tree stump playing poker when Gai had one of his weird self rule epiphanies.

"If I cannot win this round I will run around the village three times in three minutes." He exclaimed. The next hand was dealt by Kurenai who was just dealing the cards to the boys. Gai lost the hand stood up and streached.

"Alright If I cannot run around the village three times in three minutes I will run to the gates of Sauna and back in one day." Before anyone could even speak He ran off like a bolt of lightning.

"Well there is no point in us playing with just the two of us." Kakashi pointed out to Kurenai and Asuma.

"Yeah I guess we better go make sure the kids aren't killing one another." Asuma suggested.

"Or worse having a little too much fun." Kurenai pointed out. The guys immediately understood. The girls from all of their squads had started dating and they were supposed to be supervising them at the lake. With that they left their resting place and went to join their subordinates.


End file.
